Blue on Brown
by Stars Walk Backward
Summary: Formerly from "First Time Lucky".. Used 2 be luvzaness4eva :   His eyes sparkled as they took in all the little details of his girlfriend. Details that he knew off by heart. He could feel her. He knew he was in love.  SLIGHTLY HSM/Troyella. Picnic Oneshot


**AUTHORS NOTE!**  
**READ OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL.**

**Okay Guys. Here is the deal.**

I need to **apologise** to you.

Firstly, for not writing like I said I would in the beginning..  
**I've totally** been neglecting you..

And secondly... And here's the big thing...

I'm SO terribly sorry for those who loved it but **I've had to delete my first story "First Time Lucky"**

I had a slight problem in that my brother "accidentally"** deleted my hard drive** along with everything on it..  
Which is a **bummer **'cuz I wrote loads of scenes and new chapters for "First Time Lucky" that I never got time to upload..  
So yeah.. Truthfully, **I wasn't happy** with the version of "FTL" that I uploaded on here..It was old and my writing was no way near as good as it's getting to be now..  
Also - and here's the thing that confused some people - **First Time Lucky was NOT written originally to be a Fan Fiction**..  
So it got kinda confusing for me because I had to adapt characters and change them so they resembled HSM characters, and then had to make the story into a crossover because the main female character Zenia Jones **was not like Gabriella Montez at all.  
**Her looks were based on Emma Watson who plays Hermione Granger originally.  
And Damien, I admit, WAS based on Zac Efron ORIGINALLY.. I changed a few things..

Sooo.. it got complicated.. But THIS is a romantic oneshot.  
**It's a scene I originally wrote for "First Time Lucky" but never found a place to slot it in. **

It frustrates me that I have to put all my First Time Lucky stuff in a category** because it really doesn't belong in one.**  
A few characters are, I admit, slightly based on **HSM actors**, BUT there are so many more..  
Some based on **Harry Potter actors..**  
Some not based on anyone at all..  
There's even a character I never wrote enough to introduce to you..  
**And HE was based on Michael Jackson..  
So, yeah. **You can see the variety..

**BUT as I have no choice **and have to put this into a category,** this**** oneshot and all other FTL stuff I may upload,  
for now,  
**is being placed under the** HSM category. **

**AS LONG AS YOU UNDERSTAND That..**

**ZENIA IS BARELY LIKE GABRIELLA AT ALL..**

**PLEAAASSSE DON'T IMAGINE HER AS GABRIELLA...**

**IT'LL RUIN THE ILLUSION FOR YOU AS A READER.. I swear it will..**

**Just take my word for it...**

**-x-**

**SO.**  
Why did I delete do you ask? Well.. Let's see.. I haven't been writing it for a long time.  
I've been having troubles at home with my parents not getting along..

**AND with the death of one of my greatest heros EVER,  
Mr Michael Jackson,  
I've been finding it a lot harder to write things down.**

And yes, for those of you who didn't know of Michael other than for the obvious things everyone knows - such as Best-selling album of all time, Thriller, the false allegations against him, Neverland or whatever - Michael was a beautiful man.

**BEAUTIFUL.**

And I don't used that word lightly.

**I have a few friends who knew him** and spent time with him  
**and a friend that was his assistant for 25 years..  
**So yeah, I know my stuff.  
I loved him very much.. And now he's gone I have days when all I want to do is sit down and cry..  
I get writers block and depression..  
So, please be patient with me..

**-x-**

**In all truth I LOVE** First Time Lucky because it's like one big day-dream in my head.  
But one thing you guys have to realise is,  
these characters are **real people** to me.  
I don't write them over-bitchy, or over-shy, or OVER anything..because people always have more than one side to them..

**Good news is** I have **SO MANY new ideas now** and am **HOPEFULLY going to start writing FTL again from scratch..**  
And if I feel it's good enough then I'll upload it and see what you guys think..  
As I said, FTL was **SO** under-developed before and now I have so much more to write down..  
It's all planned out it's just finding the **TIME! **

So that's a MAYBE :)  
For now they'll just be one-shots..

**& REMEMBER!** PLEASE try not to imagine Zenia as Gabriella! Because she's **NOT!**

**-x-**

**For those who never read First Time Lucky, here's a recap of characters :)**

**Zenia Jones****..**

Her hair is SO dark it's almost black,  
Her skin in white-as-white naturally.  
She doesn't tan.  
And she was ORIGINALLY british but moved to america at 12 and has a half and half accent..  
He father died when she was 5.

**Damien Andrews..**

Brunette. Bangs. Bright blue eyes. A little muscle. Slim.  
(Basically a young Zac Efron LOL)  
His mother's lovely. His dad owns a family restaurant and is distant from Damien.

They're both 16..

They started dating at 13...

**-x-**

Okay. That's that. Now can FINALLY get on with the one-shot!

Please REVEIW or the next one won't be uploaded! :)

Peace out xoxox  
India Rose x.x.x aka LilMissEfronJackson

* * *

Blue on Brown

Damien eyes sparkled as they took in all the little details of his girlfriend. Details that he knew off by heart. She was so close to him. He could feel the heat of her skin radiating from her. As they sat on the picnic blanket, those around them gathered. The outdoor movie theatre began to fill up as the movie was due to start within fifteen minutes.

Damien looked down into Zenia's deep, mocha eyes. He admired how they contrasted against her beautiful porcelain skin and ebony curls. She smiled her soft, shy smile, which made Damien's knees go weak - not that he'd ever voice that thought.

He carried on looking at her. She leant up with a smile on her face, her lips inching closer to those she craved. Damien moved his face down to meet hers slowly, basking in the moment. But the moment was over all too early as a shout came from behind them. He recognised that voice.

His mother.

He groaned and pulled back. "What mom?"

"Oh Sweetie." Samantha Andrews rolled her moisturised eyes while smiling at her son with his high school love. "Don't expect me to apologise because I won't. I'm your mother. Besides, I'm only here for a second."

He looked at her, smiling as though he was listening, which caused a giggle to erupt from Zenia. Damien's eyes rolled to the heavens and back again as his mother's conversation headed off in the direction of dry-cleaning he had to fetch and chores he had to do. Samantha leant down and kissed the sun-kissed skin of her son's cheek before smiling happily at the sweet teen couple. She turned to walk away as Damien leaned towards Zenia again, but before his lips could catch hers, Samantha turned back round again.

"Oh and Zenia?"

Zenia's skin flushed with embarrassment at Samantha catching such a quick but tender moment.

She smiled, gritting her teeth to prevent a grimace. "Yes?"

"Make sure my son behaves?" she asked with a comical grin.

"Sure thing, Samantha!" Zenia giggled and giggled more as Samantha winked at her before walking back towards her car.

Damien followed Zenia's gaze as she watched various people's parents get all lovey-dovey. Her eyes darkened slightly, a twinge of sadness in them. "D?"

He knew then that she was feeling down as soon as she used the one-letter abbreviation of his name. One she only ever used subconsciously when she needed comfort.

It was her tell.

"Yes Nia?" he replied, using his nick-name for her in return.

He noticed her gaze fall on his best friend Bubba's 'fun-loving' dad.

"What's it like?" she asked simply.

He looked down at her. She still gazed on. "What's what like?"

"Having a dad."

Damien felt a wave of sympathy and sadness fall over the both of them at the reminder of Zenia's father. He had died when she was so small. She had always told Damien there was not much she could remember about him.

It broke his heart.

He pulled her into a comforting side-hug and smiled half-heartedly. "Well you know my dad. Forceful. A pain in the ass. Always working. Though I know I care for 'em really, he's not a priority of mine. After all, I am a sixteen year old guy." He stopped speaking. He'd tried to lighten her mood, but with no prevail. Before he could correct his words, she spoke.

"What are your priorities?" Zenia smirked - an expression that did not cross her features often - and looked up at him. He smiled and lay back on his hands.

"Pardon me?" His face bemused as to how they had got onto such a personal subject. Hadn't they been talking about what she was missing from not having a father?

He'd really put his foot in it this time.

"You heard me." She smirked again.

"Hmm... Hard to choose," he joked, grabbing her as if he was going to collapse onto the blanket with her - but decided against it and hugged and tight instead.

"Nia," he murmured, pulling back slightly, still holding her, to see her face. "I don't have priorities."

He watched her features struggle to hide the feeling of disappointment as she heard his words.

Her sadness was only going to make his next sentence even more worth while.

"Not priorities. Just one. One priority." He brushed his fingers through her hair and pushed it away from her eyes, one finger feathered the outline of her face as he spoke. "You."

The sparkle in Zenia's eyes was unforgettable, undeniable. Damien grinned in response to it, only to find her eyes became glossy. Was she going to cry? He hoped not. He hated to see her cry.

She looked at all the people around them. All the teens, the children, the families. And them. All together.

Together.

She looked up at him and smiled, the rising lump in her aching throat begged her to release the tears she was holding in.

She swallowed hard and whispered, "Thank you."

Damien's felt like squeezing her in the world's biggest hug right then and there for being so unbelievably adorable, but he didn't. She didn't have to say thank you.

Surely she knew she'd always come first..

She looked sadly down at her hands as a little girl by, ran being chased back to her picnic spot by her father. He sensed the gut-wrenching sadness bubbling up again within her. So he nudged her playfully and spoke.

"Hey," he whispered softly to sooth her. She looked at him. "Listen. You're not missing much."

She gave him a look to thank him for his effort. She knew he didn't know how to react to her mood. Why would he? He'd never lost a father before.

A dreamy smile tugged at her lips as she turned and watched the families again.

"All those dad's - those men.. I've noticed.. They look at their wives like..." she didn't know how to finish.

Damien smiled softly. "Like I look at you?"

She smiled at his romantic assumption. "Yeah.. I'd like to think so... They look so..so.." she sighed, "..happy."

"Yeah." He looked into her eyes as he had before his mother's interruption. "Yeah, they do."

He leant down slowly, his hand lifting to pull a soft curl away from her face.

"Mmmmm."

The sound of a loud satisfied sigh escaping Zenia's lips made Damien stop and smile. A smile that he very rarely displayed: one of pure adoration. Zenia touched the soft skin between his eye and nose with her ivory index finger, wiping away an eyelash. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her touch on such an untouched part of him. He grinned, but only opened his eyes at the feeling of her breath against his lips.

"Hmm... I know I promised I'd make you behave," she whispered softly against him. He raised an eyebrow. "But... Will you kiss me already?"

The smile that crossed her face - one that should have belonged to that of a girl who'd just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar - made Damien chuckle with delight. With love.

"Did you really have to ask permission?" he asked, comically.

She sat up on her knees and kissed the edge of his lips shyly. He threw his head back and laughed then.

She was so cute. So shy.

His hands wrapped around her upper back, he pulled her in at the slowest speed. His body became closer to hers as they were both now up on their knees on the blanket.

Still, even while leaning up on her knees, Zenia was a substantial amount shorter than Damien, her nose resting lightly against the top of his neck. More satisfied sighs escaped her slightly parted lips as Damien's lips were against the skin of her forehead. He felt her breath on his neck, teasingly against his adam's apple, his lips equally as close to her forehead. He closed his eyes at the sensation as he placed a slow open-mouth kiss on her pearl white forehead. He moved his gaze down to look at her, the space between them staying just as close, his nose graved the soft skin in-between her eyes.

"Zenia-"

Just as he whispered her name the large outdoor movie screen came to life. Zenia looked around and saw everyone settling down, so she turned to face the screen as well, much to Damien's dismay. He pulled her to his side, passing her the nut-free snacks they brought from home as he retrieved them from the picnic basket.

Throughout the movie friends quietly came to say hello, but other than that Zenia and Damien had a mostly peaceful time.

Zenia's eyes began to droop as it had been a rather long day of doing nothing. Suddenly the air fell cold, a lot more than usual - considering California is a sunny and warm state most of the time.

Zenia shivered next to Damien's warm figure as the wind picked up. She realised that she was so cold she was shaking and wasn't concentrating on the film at all.

"Argh, bugger," she muttered to herself - the British curse leaving her lips before she could stop it.

She wasn't sure if Damien had heard.

"What's wrong?" he muttered quietly, looking over at her, concerned.

Damien had the best hearing of anyone she'd ever met, of course he heard.

"Nothin'," she muttered back, looking away.

"Nothing? Really?" he enquired, throwing an amused smirk in her direction. "Because last time I checked, Miss Zenia Jones doesn't use her British slang for no reason," he chuckled, keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"Oh, is that so?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows at his confident response.

"It so is," he smiled.

She still stayed quiet.

He frowned, turning back to the screen, but not before he moved slightly further away from Zenia.

Zenia felt this. The difference in temperature around her changed. She shivered even more violently now, heat from Damien now gone. She gritted her teeth, silently cursing how she felt the cold the way she did. Exceedingly.

Okay Zenia, she thought. Get yourself together.

Again. Shudder.

Zenia! She warned herself.

Shudder.

Stop!

Shudder.

DAMMIT.

"Zenia?"

She jumped as Damien's voice woke her from her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Are you cold?"

She felt the heat of a blush rise up her neck. "No."

He looked at her for a long moment, before leaning forward and lifting her arm, slowly pulling up her sleeve to reveal countless goosebumps - her hair standing on end.

"Zenia-"

"No," she interrupted, keeping her eyes on the screen, feeling difficult for no reason.

"Zenia. Say the word and I'll warm you up," he said, smirking the way he did but his eyes were soft, meaningful.

She looked at him but didn't speak.

His face soften, now matching the softness in his cobalt eyes. Without waiting for her response, he moved and pulled Zenia's small form into his side, grabbing an extra blanket from the picnic basket and wrapping it around her. She shuddered happily at the warmth before resting her head on Damien's shoulder, her hand trailing down his arm until her fingers laced with his.

Zenia suddenly frowned.

"Hang on a second. How is this fair? I've got all the warmth."

"Nia." He flashed her the smile he always did when she amused him. "Do you realise we're in California and it's April? I'm Californian flesh and blood. I don't feel the cold."

"All I wanted was for you to cuddle up in a blanket with me. I was hoping I wasn't going to have to spell it out," she murmured, smiling.

Damien wasn't sure whether he was meant to have heard this remark, but he chuckled and took hold of the blanket all the same, lifting it to pull it around himself as well.

Once they had both squirmed to get comfortable under the large blanket, Damien looked at her, his eyes sparkled.

"Happy now?"

Zenia leant forward and, in the moment, kissed Damien with more confidence than she realised, her lips cold against his warm ones. She placed a tiny, ivy hand on his shirt-clad chest as one of his found its way firmly to her waist, the other a little higher up her back. His fingers made circles and patterns as their lips were connected, causing a very ticklish Zenia to giggle and break the connection. He didn't stop the patterns, even as she squirmed under his hands. He smiled and kissed her cheek, her nose, the edge of her lips, her cheekbone. Damien planted light, loving pecks on her skin, delicately praising every inch of her ivory yet slightly rosy face.

Her smile prevented him from kissing her lips like he wanted to, so he drew back to admire her happy expression instead.

She reached up and messed up his already messy sandy-brown hair. She locked her fingers into his bangs and pulled his head down lightly so she could reach him.

With his face now in view and reach she pushed his bangs up and kissed his forehead softly, before letting the bangs fall back into place. She looked into his cobalt eyes and fought the urge to melt into a heap on the ground.

Damien placed a few more delicate ebony curls behind her ear as the wind blew them out of place. She was still staring into his eyes but he didn't care. She could take all the time she wanted, because he got to stare back into hers.

The movie wasn't over but he'd forgotten why he'd even been watching it.

All he cared about right now was the feelings he felt.

The sight he could see.

The connection.

The gaze.

Blue on Brown.

* * *

**REVEIW - tell me what you think - And Fav please?**

**If there's anything you don't get then refer to my authors note at the top.. (Can't blame you if you skipped it at first.. Sorry it's so long.. It's been a while.)**  
**If you still don't get something then write it in a review... **

OKAY. Love ya  
India Rose x.x.x

**LilMissEfronJackson **


End file.
